Hope
by Tyler Arianna
Summary: One-Shot about Alice and Jasper based off of Chapter 13 in Eclipse, Newborn. Enjoy & Review


**A/N Hey, everybody! I haven't updated Her Past in a while, but that's because I'm a little stuck right now. I know, it's not an excuse, but I will try to update this month. (: ANYWAY, this is a one-shot about Jasper and Alice based off of Chapter 13 in Eclipse, Newborn, so Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the quotes at the end or anything else. Yeah yeah yeah.**

Jasper POV:

'What is going on with me?' I had been walking around for about 20 days, ever since I left Peter and Charlotte, not having any idea where I was heading. Exhausted, drained, horrible, _hungry._ I was feeling that and so much more. I hadn't fed in 8 days, 14 hours, 7 minutes and 48 seconds, but who's counting? If anyone is within a mile radius of me right now, they are definitely in more trouble than they would normally be around me. With me being military trained, and a vampire they really didn't have a chance.

I was walking around at a fast human pace, because, even though running was too tiring for me to do right now, I didn't like to move too slowly, it made me feel weak. 'I should be more or less okay as long as no one gets too close,' I thought. Just then, I heard people stumbling over their words and laughing too loudly. I froze, 'Oh great, inebriates!' I muttered, distastefully. It had to be about 2:45 in the morning. I hadn't realized that I was so close to town, even though Philadelphia wasn't as barren as Texas was. I shouldn't have been so surprised to be so close to humans. I kept walking closer to them. I could already imagine myself finding one of the younger females, luring her away from everyone else, hold her by the shoulders and slowly sinking my teeth into the soft flesh at the base of her neck.

The wave of hysteria coming from the humans hit me like a brick wall, and thankfully, knocked the thoughts filled with bloodlust from my head. I staggered backward. 'Come on, Jasper! Get a hold of yourself!' I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and began walking again; this time, in a wide arch so I wouldn't run into their emotions again, or be too tempted. I had enough of my own emotions running through me, I really didn't need others' too.

Now, I was standing on the outskirts of town. Just a few steps further and I could see that the clock tower read 3:29. It was way too noticeable for me to be out at this hour, I looked up and saw a beautiful full moon. The light caught my almost-translucent skin and threw shimmers onto the ground in front of me; reminding me of what I was, what I was trying to run away from. I turned on my heel and decide to go and wait somewhere for morning to come.

Alice POV:

I opened my eyes, and felt the smile spread across my face. _He _was here, finally. It took him less time than I had guessed, but it still felt like too long. I didn't understand how long it can take when you had to wait for your soul mate. I jumped up and saw that it was about 5 in the morning. I knew that the diner that _Jasper _was going to be at was open 24 hours, so I decided to go and wait for him. Since he had no idea what was going on; or that he was about to meet me.

Jasper POV:

I didn't really have to wait too long before I started getting the waves of annoyance and pangs of impatience that goes with waking up in the morning. Since it was only 6:47, I decided to wait about 20 minutes before I started walking aimlessly again. Even though the sun was covered be dark, heavy clouds, it still felt, _peculiar _to be walking amongst humans. I finally started walking and not even 5 minutes later, it started raining. No, raining wasn't an accurate word. _Storming_, that would be more precise. When I got to town, everyone had gone inside at the first claps of thunder. I realized that I should go inside as well; most humans don't just walk around in weather that can give the pneumonia.

I had two choices. The first was a hardware store with extremely out of place bay windows in the front. My second choice was a mostly empty diner. My first instinct was the hardware store, but sitting on the edge of the bay window was a elderly woman who was producing way more lust than should be legal, while looking at me. Knowing that I would probably be, um, assaulted if I went anywhere near the hardware store I skulked over to the diner. I paused at the door, but all I felt from the people at the diner was hunger, impatience and anticipation, lots of anticipation. I smelt her before I had even entered the diner. It had been a little less than a month since I had been around another vampire. I opened the door cautiously, not sure what to do. I looked directly into her eyes, which were the strangest onyx color I had ever seen on a vampire, and walked inside.

She hopped down from the stool she had been sitting on before I had even gotten very far inside the diner and starting walking towards me. I tensed, preparing myself for an attack, even though I'm not sure if that's what she had planned or not. But her joy and relief hit me like an electric jolt, and she was smiling.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," She said smiling, and looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am," I said automatically and ducking my head. Vampire or not, I was still a born and raised Southern gentleman, well at least until I was feeding. Then she held out her small hand, and I took it without a moment's hesitation, which surprised me more than it surprised her. After almost a century, this beautiful woman had made me feel complete and hopeful.

**A/N. Well that's it! I hope that you liked it. REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED. Oh, and the quotes that I used toward the end are NOT MINE. They came straight out of Eclipse, page 301, chapter 13, Newborn. (Which, in case you didn't know, is what I based this one shot off of) **


End file.
